


You want it? Say so...

by Rinon



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, girlxgirl, lesbianromance, lesbiansex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinon/pseuds/Rinon
Summary: Read to find out
Relationships: SayashiRiho/SuzukiKanon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You want it? Say so...

Riho and Kanon have been best friends for years, but Kanon developed a crush on Riho. She never let her know this for fear that their friendship would end, so she suffered in silence, but not tonight, she wanted to impress her at Sayumi's reunion party at one of the five star clubs. 

Sakura, her confidant came over to get ready with her before the event. They were upstairs in their bedroom, the radio playing "Two-timer" by Cleopatra.

"I'm so nervous Sakura, do you think she'll say yes?" Kanon whined while Sakura applied eyeliner and mascara to her lashes. "Of course she will, how could she say no to you while you look like this?" Sakura smiled. "I hope she doesn't say no, what if she tells the others? I'm going to be SOOO embarrassed." Kanon scrunched up her face. "Hold still, I'm almost finished....and there's literally nothing to worry about, you guys have been tight all of this time not being able to see each other, she's gonna be so happy to see you. Now stand up and turn around." 

Kanon did exactly just that, opening her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. She gazed at her reflection in awe. She wore black leather thigh high boots, a red mini skirt and red silky top that accentuates her cleavage with her her long hair flowing down her back. Her makeup gave off a cat-like appearance. She looked like a vixen. She loved everything about the look. "Woah...I wouldn't say no to me either..." Kanon said. "That's more like it. Now let's go." Sakura spritzed some of her perfume on before dragging Kanon out of the room. They got inside of Sakura's lavendar car and sped off. 

They were fashionably late to the party, being met with paparazzi as soon as they got out of the car. There lies a red carpet leading up to the door. They got out and gave their keys to a  
valet parking attendant and walked down the path, stopping briefly to pose and wave at fans who can't get in. Everyone was shocked by Kanon's appearance and were eager to snap photos of her. She gave them the show they wanted and eventually walked inside. The room is very large, there were strippers dancing on poles on stage and hanging from the shiny rings/hoops on the ceiling. A lot of H!P's current and former staff talking, dancing, and roaming around, as well as the H!P group members who were 21+. There was a VIP section for Morning Musume members, Sakura and Kanon instantly made their way over there. As soon as they passed through the curtain, the girly chatter started to die down as they looked at the entrance. Nakazawa Yuko and the elder members got up to give them a warm welcoming hug, the smell of pineapple tequila leaving their breaths. "Oh my gosh Kanon-chan, have you lost weight again, you look like a beautiful mature woman!" Yuko said bluntly. "Yes I did Nakazawa-san, thank you." Kanon smiled widely. 

A little later on, they eventually met up with 9th and 10th gen, except Riho was nowhere to be found. After catching up a bit, Sakura asked where Riho was. Mizuki spoke up "Where else could the ace be? On the dance floor, we all decided to sit and rest, can't keep up with her." The group turned to watch Riho in the middle of the dancefloor, dancing her heart out, she caught the eye of many of the girls around her.

"Well I guess it's time I try" Kanon said confidently and sashayed off into the dancefloor. Sakura turned and looked at Duu and titled her head in the direction of the main room, "Wanna dance?". "Sure," Haruka said, taking her hand. 

-cue "Baby" by Madison Beer-

Kanon made her way through a sea of attractive girls, some of them softly grazing their hand on Kanon's body as she passed them. She could see Riho's head getting near the closer she got. Eventually she made it right behind her and realized she was dancing very closely to another girl. She rolled her eyes and decided to start dancing sensually and freely, like she was the only girl in the world when the beat dropped.

"If you wanna be my baby, know I'm gonna drive you MAD...." 

Others formed a circle around her, cheering her on. Riho eventually noticed too, peering her eyes to see who it was gaining all of this attention. She realized it was Kanon and her eyes widened, she looked like a Goddess on the rainbow tiled floor. Kanon locked eyes with Riho, forming a devlish smirk on her lips as she rolled her hips. Riho gulped the rest of her liquor and tossed the cup before immediately joining the younger. They danced too close for comfort and Riho couldn't keep her hands off of her waist. 

When the song finished, Riho pulled her best friend in close for a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're here, so...so glad." Riho said in her ear in between panting. "I missed you so much....how about we chat somewhere else?" Kanon parted first and looked into her eyes. Riho gave a silent nod and grabbed her hand to run. They ran past Sakura and both exchanged winks, "Go get em girl!" Sakura screamed while she grinded on Haruka.

Riho led her up the stairs to a private room upstairs and hurridly closed the door and locked it before leaning on the frame to catch her breath, "Whew...finally some fresh air...". Kanon looked around, the room looked like a high end sweet with a personal bar, lounge chairs, a balcony that showed the skyline and a luxurious bed. "Did you rent this out?" Kanon asked. "Yeah, well Sayumi gave it to me free for a few nights and then it's back to New York." Riho said. They both poured drinks sat down on the lounge chairs and began catching up on what's been going on between them while they were apart. Kanon finally decided to speak up about her feelings for her best friend, Riho paused. 

"Really?". "Yeah...I've liked you since 2013..." Kanon looked down and fiddled with her hands. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Riho took another sip and smirked. "Because I thought it would ruin our friendship and make you act weird around me if you didn't like me back." Kanon looked up and noticed Riho's smirk, "Why are you looking like that?" "Because it's funny, if you want me, all you have to do is say so. I would've been your girlfriend." "Will you be my girlfriend now?" "Of course I will." They both giggled before eventually gazing into eachothers eyes, Kanon leaned in quickly for a kiss and pulled away. Riho was shocked for a moment. "Gosh, I'm sorry...." Kanon looked away in embarrassment. "No...it's okay...don't stop." Riho pulled the younger's chin back to her so their lips would meet again. 

-to be continued-


End file.
